


Un hilito a tu corazón

by ieroflower



Series: Lo mejor de dos mundos [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower





	Un hilito a tu corazón

Gerard estaba llegando tarde al teatro Colon. No es como que fuera a ver algo que le gustara, era para caretear que tenia plata y pagaba tres mil obras juntas y si queria compraba a Julio Boca para que lo despierte todas las mañanas. Para el era esencial rodearse de gente con su mismo status social, si se le acercaba alguien con un celular con Android lo mas seguro era que vomitara.  
Capaz que el día que vomito cuando vio el pibe con ese celular, en realidad fue porque estaba descompuesto y no porque este asqueado de su pobreza.

Igual eso no tenía importancia. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener su imagen como artista vanguardista culto y seguir creyéndose superior que el resto. No era muy difícil, de todas formas era mas superior que el hippie de San Telmo.  
El chabon estaba todos los días sentado con ese mantelito y los sahumerios. Seguro es todo una mascara para buscar personas inocentes y hacerlos fumar porro. No entendía que le pasaba a alguien por la cabeza para ser hippie, para tener RASTAS.  
No es como que el pibe sea Mariano Martinez pero tenia lo suyo y la cagaba con la vincha, las rastas y los pantalones de colores. A decir verdad, era mas como Nicolas Cabre. ¿Viste cuando te insisten que el chabon tiene ALGO que lo hace lindo pero no sabes que? Bueno asi.

Gerard no tenía ni idea de quien había sido la idea de mandar a su hermano a un colegio privado cuando podía hacerlo estudiar en la casa. Pero bue, aparentemente Mikey era feliz y tenía eso que llaman "amigos". Los amigos se compran ¿Quien le metió esa idea de que tenes que ser buena persona? Seguro algun Hippie.  
La cuestión es que se estaba perdiendo de ver alguna otra obra de cinco horas solo por ir a buscar a Mikey. ¿En que clase de mundo no te dejan de salir del colegio si no te van a buscar? No es como que su hermano se fuera a escapar, please, tenía un country con pileta para el solo.

Pero eso no lo entendían las profesoras, segun ellas "Es menor y tiene prohibido salir". Pf, vamos a ver si dicen lo mismo cuando vean un par de billetes, con 6 grandes seguro hasta lo dejan como Director.

Desgraciadamente, tenía que pasar por donde estaba el Hippie sucio. Cuando doblo la esquina, lo vio de lejos. Estaba parado fumando un pucho, remera blanca, pantalones anchos y con rayas de colores.  
Se aguanto la respiración cuando estaba cerca y se preparo para caminar rápido sin hacer ningun contacto visual. Anda a saber, capaz que se contagiaba de piojos. 

—Che morocho ¿Tenes fuego?

Gerard miro a ambos lados, miro para atras y se dio cuenta que desgraciadamente le hablaba a el. Si no fuera porque sus padres tenían esa manía loca de respetar a las personas, seguramente hubiera salido corriendo.  
—No. —Dijo cortante. Lo que menos quería era que un Hippie vago le contagie los piojos por prestarle el encendedor.  
Lo vio sonreír y se dio cuenta que tenía un piercing en el labio ¿Los hippies tienen piercings?  
—Da', no seas ortiva si yo te veo siempre fumando los mentolados esos ¿Que pasa papi, tenes miedo de que te afane?

Gerard estuvo a punto de decirle que si. Pero se retracto y solamente nego con la cabeza. Capaz que si lo trataba mal le metía alguna brujería hippie o lo drogaba anda a saber. No tenía ganas de averiguarlo tampoco.  
Saco el encendedor de su bolsillo y se lo dio de la forma mas alejada posible. El pibe tenia olor a sahumerio y su cara gritaba "Ecologista Compulsivo". Definitivamente, no era el tipo de Gerard.

—Me llamo Frank —dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo— ¿Vo'?  
—Gerard...—Miro para el costado asegurandose de que nadie lo viera interactuando con un mantelero y bajo la vista.  
—No te preocupes, en unos años voy a ser el próximo Arjona y te voy a comprar un beso.

Gerard lo miro sorprendido sin entender lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿El hippie le quería dar? ¿Cree que tiene posibilidad?.  
Apenas fingio sonreir y olvidándose del encendedor, se fue casi corriendo. De pedo que no se había chocado con la mujer y su gato con bufanda.

Lo único que le faltaba a Gerard en la vida era levantarse a un hippie. Capaz que con suerte podía tener una utilidad: Hacerle una soga de hilo encerado para matarse.


End file.
